1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brake for a hoist gear.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional brake used for a hoist gear (for example, a winch) includes a winding drum for winding a wire and a bearing supporting the winding drum as a unit and a brake arranged separately from the unit.
A combination of the hoist gear main body and the brake has a complicated structure, and it is relatively difficult to diminish the space required for the brake. Owing to conditions under which a hoist gear (for example, a winch) is used, a disk and a brake shoe of the brake are not adjusted to fit each other by actually using the brake for a hoist gear, therefore it is difficult to arrange the brake shoe to uniformly contact a face of the disk in some cases.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a brake for a hoist gear wherein the foregoing problems are solved and the brake shoe is adjusted to uniformly contact the disk face.